605_superpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Of The Week
This weekly segment highlights a book that covers classic wrestling. Books The following books have been featured as Book Of The Week on the Superpodcast: * Episode 8 - American Desperado by Jon Roberts & Evan Wright * Episode 12 - Hitman: My Real Life In The Cartoon World Of Wrestling by Bret Hart * Episode 13 - Wrestlers Are Like Seagulls - From McMahon to McMahon by James J. Dillon * Episode 14 - Have A Nice Day: A Tale Of Blood And Sweatsocks by Mick Foley * Episode 15 - Rags, Paper and Pins: The Merchandising Of Memphis Wrestling by Jim Cornette * Episode 16 - Is That Wrestling Fake? by Ivan Koloff and Scott Teal * Episode 17 - The Last Outlaw by Stan Hansen & Scott Teal * Episode 18 - The Cowboy and the Cross: The Bill Watts Story by Bill Watts & Scott Williams * Episode 19 - Lucha Libre: Masked Superstars Of Mexican Wrestling by Lourdes Grobet * Episode 20 - Assassin: The Man Behind The Mask by Joe Hamilton with Scott Teal * Episode 21 - Mad Dogs, Midgets and Screw Jobs: The Untold Story of How Montreal Shaped The World Of Wrestling by Pat Laprade & Bertrand Hebert * Episode 22 - I Probably Screwed You Too: The Mostly True Stories Of Kenny "Starmaker" Bolin by Kenny Bolin * Episode 23 - Listen, You Pencil Neck Geeks by Classy Freddie Blassie * Episode 24 - Capitol Revolution: The Rise of the McMahon Wrestling Empire by Tim Hornbaker * Episode 25 - Chokehold: Pro Wrestling's Real Mayhem Outside the Ring by Jim Wilson and Weldon T. Johnson * Episode 26 - NO BOOK OF THE WEEK * Episode 27 - Bruiser: The World's Most Dangerous Wrestler by Richard Vicek * Episode 28 - Exquisite Mayhem: The Spectacular and Erotic World of Wrestling by Theo Ehret * Episode 29 - Stranglehold: An Intriguing Behind The Scenes Glimpse Into The Private World Of Professional Wrestling by Larry Nelson * Episode 30 - The Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame: The Heels by Greg Oliver & Steven Johnson * Episode 31 - When Wrestling Was Rasslin' by Peter Birkholz * Episode 32 - Bruiser: The World's Most Dangerous Wrestler by Richard Vicek * Episode 33 - Wrestlers Are Like Seagulls - From McMahon to McMahon by James J. Dillon * Episode 34 - Cheating Death, Stealing Life: The Eddie Guerrero Story by Eddie Guerrero * Episode 35 - Bruiser: The World's Most Dangerous Wrestler by Richard Vicek * Episode 36 - I Ain't No Pig Farmer by Dean Silverstone & Scott Teal * Episode 37 - Through The Shattered Glass by Jeannie Clarke * Episode 38 - Through The Shattered Glass by Jeannie Clarke * Episode 39 - Wrestling With The Truth by Bruno Lauer * Episode 40 - Accepted: How The First Gay Superstar Changed WWE by Pat Patterson & Bertrand Hebert * Episode 41 - The Cowboy and the Cross: The Bill Watts Story by Bill Watts & Scott Williams * Episode 42 - When Wrestling Was Rasslin' by Peter Birkholz * Episode 43 - Accepted: How The First Gay Superstar Changed WWE by Pat Patterson & Bertrand Hebert * Episode 44 - Bruiser: The World's Most Dangerous Wrestler by Richard Vicek * Episode 45 - Listen, You Pencil Neck Geeks by Classy Freddie Blassie * Episode 46 - NO BOOK OF THE WEEK * Episode 47 - Sputnik, Masked Men, & Midgets: The Early Days of Memphis Wrestling by Ron Hall * Episode 48 - When Wrestling Was Wrestling - photographs by Jackie Crockett * Episode 49 - Rowdy: The Roddy Piper Story by Ariel Toombs & Colt Toombs * Episode 50 - Swimming With Piranhas: Surviving the Politics of Professional Wrestling by Howard Brody * Episode 51 - I Kicked Out On Two: The Education of a Wrestler by Bobby Blaze Smedley * Episode 52 - The many books of Exotic Adrian Street * Episode 53 - Jim Cornette's merchandise was plugged this week during Book Of The Week * Episode 54 - Gentleman Ed Francis Presents 50th State Big Time Wrestling by Edmund C. Francis * Episode 55 - Sputnik, Masked Men, & Midgets: The Early Days of Memphis Wrestling by Ron Hall * Episode 56 - Dear Andy Kaufman, I Hate You! by Lynne Margulies & Bob Zmuda * Episode 57 - The Mat, The Mob & Music by Tom Hankins * Episode 58 - The Mat, The Mob & Music by Tom Hankins * Episode 59 - NO BOOK OF THE WEEK * Episode 60 - Grappler: Memoirs Of A Masked Madman by Lynn Denton * Episode 61 - NO BOOK OF THE WEEK * Episode 62 - Wrestling in the Garden - The Battle for New York: Works, Shoots, & Double-Crosses by Scott Teal & J. Michael Kenyon * Episode 63 -Breaking Kayfabe: Dinner with the Legends of Wrestling by Jeff Bowdren * Episode 64 - The Greatest Wrestling Ever in the History of Nashville - Volume 1 by Scott Teal & Don Luce * Episode 65 - "Woo...Mercy Daddy!" Welcome to My World - The Jimmy Valiant Story by Jimmy Valiant * Episode 66 - Richmond 9-5171: A Wrestling Story by Jeff Walton with Scott Walton * Episode 67 - Louisville's Greatest Show: The Story of the Allen Athletic Club by John Cosper * Episode 68 - Wrestling in the Garden - The Battle for New York: Works, Shoots, & Double-Crosses by Scott Teal & J. Michael Kenyon * Episode 69 - Teeny: Professional Wrestling's Grand Dame by Brennon Martin * Episode 70 - I Ain't No Pig Farmer! by Dean Silverstone * Episode 71 - Bad To The Bone: 25 Years of Riots and Wrestling by Ron Starr & Rock Rims * Episode 72 - Classic Arena Programs #1 : Slam-O-Gram Volume 1 by Scott Teal * Episode 73 - Florida Mat Wars: 1977 by Robert VanKavelaar with Scott Teal * Episode 74 - Tuesday Night at the Gardens: Pro Wrestling in Louisville by Jim Cornette with Mark James * Episode 75 - Pro Wrestling Hall of Fame: The Tag Teams by Greg Oliver & Steven Johnson * Episode 76 - Mad Dog: The Maurice Vachon Story by Bertrand Hebert & Pat Laprade * Episode 77 - Minnesota's Golden Age Of Wrestling: From Verne Gagne To The Road Warriors by George Schire * Episode 78 - Front Row Section D by John Hitchcock * Episode 79 - Front Row Section D by John Hitchcock AND ''The Realest Guy in the Room by Dan Severn * Episode 80 - ''SECOND ANNIVERSARY SHOW: NO BOOK OF THE WEEK * Episode 81 - How Can You Defend Those People? by Mickey Sherman * Episode 82 - Bad Rabbi by Eddy Portnoy ''AND ''Trumpmania by Lavie Margolin * Episode 83 - Crazy Like A Fox: The Definitive Chronicle Of Brian Pillman by Liam O'Rourke * Episode 84 - Don't Call Me Fake: The Real Story of Dr. D David Schultz by David Schultz with John Cosper * Episode 85 - Drawing Heat by Jim Freedman * Episode 86 - Don't Call Me Fake: The Real Story of Dr. D David Schultz by David Schultz with John Cosper * Episode 87 - Breaking Kayfabe: Dinner With The Legends Of Wrestling by Jeff Bowdren * Episode 88 - Masked Decisions: The Triangular Life Of Dick "The Destroyer" "Dr. X" Beyer by Vincent Evans with Dick Beyer * Episode 89 - Death of the Territories: Expansion, Betrayal, and the War Changed Pro Wrestling Forever by Tim Hornbaker * Episode 90 - Have A Good Week...Till Next Week by John Lister * Episode 91 - Classic Arena Programs #2 - Slam-O-Gram Vol. 2 by Scott Teal * Episode 92 - Hardcore History: The Extremely Unauthorized History of ECW by Scott E. Williams * Episode 93 - When Wrestling Was Rasslin' by Peter Birkholz * Episode 94 - The various wrestling collectibles at Cornette's Collectibles * Episode 95 - Memoirs of a Mad Man by Mad Man Pondo and John Cosper, George South Record Book by George South and Jason Freeman, and Asheville Wrestling 1930 - 1973 by Jason Freeman * Episode 96 - Gene Kiniski: Canadian Wrestling Legend by Steven Verrier * Episode 97 - Professional Wrestling in the Pacific Northwest: A History, 1883 to the Present by Steven Verrier * Episode 98 - One Last Ride: The Tale of Cowboy Scott Casey by Cowboy Scott Casey * Episode 99 - The Annotated Fall Guys by Marcus Griffin & Annotated by Scott Teal and Steve Yohe